Stepney Gets Lost
Stepney Gets Lost is the thirteenth episode of the fifth season. Plot Stepney is bored on the Bluebell Railway, so he is naturally eager when allowed to help Toby and Mavis at the quarry. However, Stepney's driver forgets the Fat Controller's warnings to be home before nightfall and agrees to take a special train down the branch line. Toby and Mavis warn Stepney to be careful and Stepney leaves the quarry with the special train. After delivering the train, Stepney then heads home, but takes a wrong turn after fog descends and ends up in the scrapyards. His crew goes for help, but in their absence, two diesels, named 'Arry and Bert, creep up and take him to the smelter shed, where Stepney is shunted underneath a giant grabber. It looks like the end for the little tank engine, but the Fat Controller arrives in the nick of time and has the grabber shut down. The Fat Controller then sends Stepney back to the Bluebell Railway and Stepney learns that there is no place like home. Characters * Toby * Stepney * Mavis * Sir Topham Hatt * 'Arry (not named) * Bert (does not speak) * Rusty (does not speak) * Butch (cameo) * BoCo (stock footage cameo) Locations * Anopha Quarry * Sodor Ironworks * Stepney's Shed * Stepney's Branch Line * The Windmill * Skarloey Railway * Old Stone Bridge Trivia * Near the end, Stepney says the direct quote, "There's no place like home!" from the 1939 film, The Wizard of Oz. * Stock footage from Rusty to the Rescue and Double Teething Troubles is used; a deleted scene from Rusty to the Rescue is used as well. * Scrap models of Thomas, Gordon, James, Donald/Douglas and City of Truro are seen at the scrapyard. * The load that Cranky drops on Percy from Cranky Bugs is seen at the building site when Stepney drops off his trucks. * Big Mickey can be seen in the last scene of the episode. * CGI smoke is added in the shot looking down over a beam when Stepney enters the unknown area. Then again smoke is added to the same overhead shot of 'Arry and Bert approaching and when Bert buffers up to Stepney and the following shot after that of the 3 of them. * This episode marks Stepney's last speaking role in the US narration until the twelfth season episode, Rosie's Funfair Special, and Stepney's last speaking role in the UK narration to date. Goofs * The camera shot looking over a beam and down at Stepney is differently configured with scattered objects when 'Arry and Bert approach. * Throughout this episode, Stepney has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In some of the shots of Stepney puffing through the fog, a black box is attached to one side of his cab. * When Stepney is asked to take the train, he is dirty, but when he is preparing to take the train, he is clean. * When Stepney sets off for home, he is on the same line Henry was on in Haunted Henry. However, Old Bailey's station is not seen. He instead passes a signal box and ends up on a line that leads to the Scrapyards. * The opening music is briefly cut off in the US version. * When Stepney enters the Scrapyard shed he is actually in the Sodor Ironworks so he is clearly in two different locations around that time of the episode. When Stepney enters the actual Scrapyards, the first section of footage of the Scrapyards isn't scattered with twisted and rusty metal, like a normal scrapyard would, it just seems like a normal yard, but when Stepney stops and the fog clears, he's actually in the Scrapyards. Quotes ('Arry and Bert approach Stepney) * 'Arry: Gotcha this time, Stepney. You'll make very fine scrap indeed! Buffer him, Bert! * (Bert does so, and the two diesels take him to the smelters' shed) * 'Arry: Bye-bye, Stepney! (laughs in US version) ___________________________________________________________________________________ Stepney: (looks up at the lowering grabber) This engine's not for scrapping! ___________________________________________________________________________________ * The Fat Controller: It's a good thing I've chosen to visit this yard tonight. Saving you from scrap is becoming a habit, Stepney. Please stop it. * Stepney: Yes, Sir! But I have learned something. * The Fat Controller: What's that? * Stepney: There's no place like home! * The Fat Controller: And that's exactly where you're going now. * Stepney: Bluebells forever! Merchandise * My Thomas Story Library - Stepney (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:StepneyGetsLosttitlecard.png|UK title card File:StepneyGetsLostUStitlecard.png|US title card File:StepneyGetsLostdigitaldownloadtitlecard.png|Digital Download title card File:StepneyGetsLostSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:StepneyGetsLostWelshTitleCard.jpeg|Welsh Title Card File:RustytotheRescue59.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost1.png|Deleted scene File:StepneyGetsLost2.png|Stepney's shed File:StepneyGetsLost3.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:StepneyGetsLost4.png File:StepneyGetsLost5.png File:StepneyGetsLost6.png File:StepneyGetsLost7.png File:StepneyGetsLost8.png File:StepneyGetsLost9.png|Mavis, Toby, and Stepney File:StepneyGetsLost10.png|Toby File:StepneyGetsLost11.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles8.png|Stock footage File:StepneyGetsLost12.png|Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost13.png File:StepneyGetsLost14.png|Stepney and Mavis File:StepneyGetsLost15.png File:StepneyGetsLost16.png File:StepneyGetsLost17.png File:StepneyGetsLost18.png File:StepneyGetsLost19.png File:StepneyGetsLost20.png File:StepneyGetsLost21.png File:StepneyGetsLost22.png File:StepneyGetsLost23.png File:StepneyGetsLost24.png File:StepneyGetsLost25.png File:StepneyGetsLost26.png File:StepneyGetsLost27.png File:StepneyGetsLost28.png File:StepneyGetsLost29.png|The Old Stone Bridge File:StepneyGetsLost30.png File:StepneyGetsLost31.png File:StepneyGetsLost32.png File:StepneyGetsLost33.png File:StepneyGetsLost34.png File:StepneyGetsLost35.png|Stepney's driver and fireman File:StepneyGetsLost36.png File:StepneyGetsLost37.png File:StepneyGetsLost38.png File:StepneyGetsLost39.png File:StepneyGetsLost40.png File:StepneyGetsLost41.png File:StepneyGetsLost42.png File:StepneyGetsLost43.png File:StepneyGetsLost44.png File:StepneyGetsLost45.png|"What are those strange sounds?" File:StepneyGetsLost46.png File:StepneyGetsLost47.png|"Oh, no! We're in the scrapyards!" File:StepneyGetsLost48.png File:StepneyGetsLost49.png File:StepneyGetsLost50.png File:StepneyGetsLost51.png File:StepneyGetsLost52.png|Stepney and 'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost53.png|'Arry File:StepneyGetsLost54.png|Bert File:StepneyGetsLost55.png File:StepneyGetsLost56.png File:StepneyGetsLost57.png File:StepneyGetsLost58.png File:StepneyGetsLost59.png File:StepneyGetsLost60.png File:StepneyGetsLost61.png File:StepneyGetsLost62.png File:StepneyGetsLost64.png File:StepneyGetsLost65.png File:StepneyGetsLost66.png File:StepneyGetsLost67.png File:StepneyGetsLost68.png File:StepneyGetsLost69.png File:StepneyGetsLost70.png File:StepneyGetsLost71.png File:TheWhistleSong6.png|Edited scene of Stepney blowing his whistle File:StepneyGetsLost72.png File:StepneyGetsLost55.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost53.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost52.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost54.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost51.jpg File:StepneyGetsLost80.JPG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryStepney.png|2004 Original Book File:StepneyStoryLibraryBook2.png|2004 Alternate Book File:Stepney2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Book Episode File:Stepney Gets Lost-British Narration|UK Narration File:Stepney Gets Lost American Narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes